Wait! What? Who Am I Marrying?
by AngelCorazon
Summary: Just when Esme my OC thought life was great, a big change comes her way & it's not what she expected. Rating will change cuz of certain chapters. Read & Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Wait? What!? Who Am I Marrying!? (Chapter 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I did write this story on Quizilla before I came here.

They say life is full of surprises, either good ones or bad ones. I didn't realize how big a surprise I could get until my dad told me I'm marrying the biggest jerk and egotistical maniac on earth. You want me to tell you his name? His name is Seto Kaiba. Let me back track a bit because you guys might be wondering who I am, my name is Esme Yuminaga. I'm seventeen years old with long black hair and brown eyes. My name Esme isn't Japanese because my father Japanese while my mom is French, my name means esteemed or love. I guess I can I can pick esteemed because my father is the president of Yuminaga Inc. It's a big technology company in France and my dad has expanded across the nation. As for me, even though my dad is a big shot, that's not what I'm like. I'm a happy-go-lucky, easy going, and sweet person. My life going great until my parents needed to have a family discussion in our French mansion. I walked into the living room and sat in front of my parents.

"Okay, I'm here so what are we talking about?" I asked my parents. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Esme, your father has great news!" My mother exclaimed, my mother has long dark brown hair while my father has short black hair.

"Yuminaga Inc is now in Japan, and we're moving there tomorrow." My father said. I was stunned, I had to have had a look on my face that said 'what the hell?'

"Wait a minute, why do we have to move to Japan?" I asked him.

"Because I have to be over there to manage the new company. I don't want to leave you and your mother here without me." My father said calmly while I was trying so hard not to scream and yell at him. "It will be a great experience for you to go to a new country."

"No it won't be!" I shouted, screw being quiet I wasn't going to take this lying down. "France is my home, I don't want to go somewhere I don't know!" I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door loudly. My parents were still downstairs.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" My mother asked my dad.

"She'll be fine, she just reacted like every teenager does when they'll be moving somewhere new." My dad said drinking some coffee. I was upstairs crying, I didn't want to leave my friends or my life here. Change is inevitable but why did it have to happen now? After an hour and thirty minutes of crying and telling my friends about me moving, I got up and started packing my bags. I knew it was pointless to argue with my dad because I would lose it anyway. After I was done I went to sleep hoping everything would be alright.

The next morning my mom came into my room to wake me up. She and my dad already had their things packed up and was going to be shipped to our new house before we get there, I guess they were going to do the same thing with my stuff. We rode in our private limo to our private airport and took off. When we made it in the air, I looked over my country one last time before saying goodbye to it. I leaned back in my seat wiping a few stray tears that escaped my eyes. My dad tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry Esme, you'll love Domino City." My dad said, I hope he's right about it. It was about four in the morning when we finally landed, I got off the plane and looked around. Domino City was okay I guess, green with plenty of trees. We made it inside our limo again and drove to our new mansion. Through the windows I was still looking at the city. Since it was still kinda early in the morning I didn't see a lot of people outside. Finally we made it to our mansion and I was amazed by how big it was! Our old one in France wasn't big compared to this. My dad must have seen my reaction because he had a smile on his face. We made it inside and they already had it decorated the way we preferred it. Before I could run to my room my dad stopped me.

"One more thing I didn't tell you Esme, you'll be starting school at Domino High today at eight twenty." My dad told me. Could he already know how much he's pushing my limits?

"I'm not even getting that much sleep. I'll only have three hours of sleep!" I told him and I finally went to my room. I saw what I assumed would be my new uniform for school but I wasn't about to wear that ugly thing. I fell asleep in my bed thinking about the new me in school.

Three hours later, my alarm clock woke me up. I threw it to the ground and got up to go to the bathroom to change into _my _uniform. I changed into a plaid blue skirt, white short sleeved blouse, blue sleeveless sweater vest, and brown shoes with white socks. I went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast while my mom and dad were sitting at the table.

"Morning." I said to them as I grabbed a muffin and orange juice.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you nervous about your first day of school?" My mom asked me.

"Nope, it should be fun." I told her as I ate the muffin and drank the juice. "Oh, I won't be taking a limo to school, I don't need to cause a frenzy on my first day."

"Makes sense." My dad said as I gave them both a kiss as I left out the door. I knew the school wasn't far away from my house so it should be a breeze to get there. As I was walking, I realized it felt so good to feel the wind in my hair and the peacefulness. Suddenly I got a feeling as though someone was behind me, I turned around and I saw no one. I continued walking but it still felt as though someone was following me. I made it to the school and saw the students were either talking to each other or hanging out. I walked inside the gates, immediately everyone and I mean _everyone_ stopped what they were doing to look at me. The guys were admiring my beauty while the girls were admiring my gracefulness. I made it to the principal's office and he was a short little bald man who had to be in his late fifties.

"Hello, I'm Esme Yuminaga. My dad called ahead and I'm a new student here." I told him as I came and shook his hand.

"Yes, I spoke to your father Miss. Yuminaga. We're very happy to have you attend our school." The principal said. "Do the other students know you're here?"

"I think by now they know I'm the new girl." I told him as he handed me my schedule.

"Well I hope you have a great day here and I have a student who will show you around the school. Come in Mr. Wheeler." The principal said as he called in the student helping me. A guy walked in with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was definitely cute.

"Esme, this is Joseph Wheeler." The principal tried to introduce us.

"Or you can call me Joey, I preferred that compared to Joseph." Joey said, he had a Brooklyn accent that was made him even hotter to me. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." Joey said as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the office. We made it to the hallway where I saw a small group of people, Joey waved to them and they waved back.

"Esme, these are my friends Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Bakura. Guys this is my new friend Esme." Joey introduced us.

"It's really nice to meet you guys." I said looking at all of them. I was distracted when a tall guy bumped into me knocking me to the ground. The guy had brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Joey was really mad at the guy.

"Hey rich boy! You coulda said 'excuse me' or somethin instead of walkin away Kaiba!" Joey shouted.

"Save it mutt!" the guy shouted. Joey helped me up back to my feet, and growled at him. Joey was about to approach the guy but I stopped him.

"It's okay Joey, I got this." I told him as I approached the guy. "Hey! Hey jerk!" The guy turned around and glared at me.

"When you bump into someone, it's called manners to see if they're alright and apologize." I said to him not backing down.

"Whatever." He said to me and smirked at me. I slapped him across the face, no one ever disrespects me. The gang and the guy was shocked I did that but I wasn't. I smiled and walked back to the gang. As we walked away, Kaiba had a smirk on his face.

"She's a tough little fighter isn't she? This is going to be interesting having her as my wife." Kaiba thought in his head.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Wait! What? Who Am I Marrying!? (Chapter 2)

Recap: It was Esme's first day at Domino High and she smacked Kaiba in the face, he knows something she doesn't know.

As gang and I walked away from Kaiba, Joey was standing so close to me that our shoulders were touching. I got a good vibe from him with his smile.

"So Esme, what classes do you have there?" Joey said as I took out my schedule from its folder.

"I have English, Algebra, Art, Gym, Biology and History." I told Joey as I was reading down the list.

"That's great! You have almost every class with us! The only bad thing is Kaiba's got those classes too." Joey said with a mumble.

"That's okay, I don't care about him. I can defend myself if he tries something." I told Joey with a smirk on my face.

"Congrats, Esme! I knew I would like you when I met you." Joey said still smiling while the rest of the gang was trying not to laugh.

"I like you too Joey." I told him. We were smiling together until Duke and Tristan ruined the moment.

"Aww, Esme and Joey sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g…." They sang together until Joey had them both in a head lock.

"Shut up you two knuckle heads!" Joey said. The first period bell rang letting us know we have to get to class. What I didn't know was that I didn't have first period with the gang. I walked into the classroom and the teacher introduced me to the class. I saw all the guys jumping out of their seats to get a good look at me.

"She's gorgeous!" "She's beautiful!" "I love you!" Random guys screamed out. The teacher finally got the class to settle down.

"Class! You know better than to behave like that! Miss. Yuminaga, your seat will be right next to Mr. Kaiba." The teacher told me. My heart stopped that moment. Of all the people in this classroom, why the hell would this teacher put me next to the guy I can't stand? I walked to my seat next to Kaiba. He was busy reading his book when I sat down, the teacher started his lesson. As I leaned over to put my bookbag on the little rack, I turned back to see Kaiba was staring at me. The way his eyes were looking at me made me very uncomfortable. I was about to say something until he turned to face the board.

"Why was he looking at me like that?" I thought in my head. "He's a weirdo." After a whole day of being at a new school, I was ready to get out of here. Luckily that gang had most of my classes so it was bearable. I was about to walk out if the school gates until I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Joey and the gang was the ones who were calling me.

"Hey Esme." Yugi said as they approached me. "We were going to my place to hangout, do you want to come over?" I was about to say something until my cellphone started ringing. I knew it was my dad because I had a certain ringtone for him.

"Hold on sec," I told him as I picked up my cell and answered. "Hey dad, what's up?" I asked him.

"Esme, it's very important that you come over to the new Yuminaga Inc right away." My dad said as he hung up the phone. I hung up my phone and gave the group an apologetic look. "I'm sorry guys, my dad needs me."

"It's okay." Tea, the only girl in the group beside me said. "We can always hangout later." I waved them bye and headed to my dad's building. It didn't take me no more than ten minutes to head to the new building. As soon as I walked inside the new staff knew who I was and they let me go to my dad's office on the 15th floor. I walked into the office ready to get this thing over with.

"Okay dad, I'm here so what's up?" I ask him but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Kaiba sitting there. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as my dad stood up.

"That's why I called you in, Esme please have a seat." My dad told me as I sat down in a chair next to Kaiba's, sadly. "Esme, you know our powerful our company across the world right?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah." I told him wondering where this was going.

"And you know Kaiba Corp is powerful as well." My dad stated again. I was not in the mood for game and my dad knows that very well.

"Dad, why are you telling me things I already know?" I said getting really agitated.

"Fine, I'll say it as easily as I can. Since we're in Japan, Yuminaga Inc won't be very successful because Kaiba Corp is here dominating. I spoke with the president and we have a deal that will make both our companies strong." My dad said.

"So who's the president?" I asked him. Kaiba had a smirk on his face.

"I'm the president of Kaiba Corp." Kaiba stated clearly. What? He's eighteen! How could he be president of a huge company?

"Stop beating around the bush dad and tell me what the hell is going on!" I said standing out of my seat.

"In order for both our companies to be strong we need to merge them together and the only way to do that is marriage. Esme, you're going to marry Seto Kaiba." My dad said as I was looking like 'no freaking way!'

"No way! Hell no! I refuse! I'm not marrying this jerk!" I shouted highly upset.

"You see I'm not complaining about this." Kaiba said calmly as if not even caring about the situation.

"Oh shut up! You're the last person I want to deal with right now!" I said to him in his face. I was so ready to slap him again or maybe even punch him.

"Esme, I know this a lot to take in but it will turn out to be a good thing." My dad said trying to calm me down. Sorry dad but you're not making me feel better, you're making it worst. I got up from the chair and left the room. As I made it to the elevator, I was ready to get out of here as fast as I could. Kaiba and my dad resumed talking.

"I'm sorry about that Seto, Esme can be a little difficult sometimes." My dad said to him. Kaiba had a smirk on his face.

"I can deal with her. Esme won't be a problem to me." Kaiba said as he got up from his seat and my dad shook his hand. I was still waiting for the elevator to hit the ground floor. That gave me some thinking time.

"Of all the people in the world, why him? Oh why him?! Marriage is supposed to be about love, I don't love him. I can't love someone I don't know." I thought in my head over and over again.

End Of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Wait! Who Am I Marrying!? (Chapter 3)

Recap: Esme found out that she's going to marry Seto Kaiba so their companies can merge together.

I couldn't believe my dad could betray like that. How could he think the best thing for me or our company was for me to marry a total stranger? I don't even know this freaking guy! As I made my way door of our building, I was ready to leave and get out of here. I didn't feel like going right now. Wait a minute, I could go hang out with Yugi and everyone at his place but I didn't ask him where his house was. Damn it! Just as I was mentally kicking myself for not asking him, I saw Tristan walking the other way so I ran up to him.

"Tristan!" I shouted to him so I could get his attention. Tristan turned around and saw me coming in front of him.

"Hey Esme, what's up?" Tristan asked me as I tried to catch my breath.

"I was…just coming from my seeing my dad. Are you on your way to Yugi's house?" I asked him hoping he said yes.

"I just got back from Yugi's." Tristan told me. 'Great! Just really great!' I thought sarcastically in my head.

"Were you about to go over there?" Tristan asked me.

"Yeah, I was but I didn't know where his house was." I honestly told him.

"I'll walk you over." Tristan said as I walked with him to Yugi's. It didn't take no more than ten minutes to get there. I thought Yugi's house was so cute with the turtle on there.

"Thanks Tristan." I thanked him.

"No problem. I'll catch you later." Tristan said as he left to go home. I opened the door and walked inside, I looked around and saw the cards on displayed. I didn't realize his house was a game store too so he had a bell attached to the door and it rang when I came in.

"Here I come, give me a quick second." I heard Yugi's voice. When he came downstairs, Yugi looked different in regular clothes than in his school uniform. He was stunned when he saw me standing there.

"Hey Esme, I glad you could come over. Sorry but Tea left a few minutes ago and so did Tristan so it's only me, you and Joey." Yugi said as I followed him upstairs. We came to his living room and I saw Joey munching on a huge slice of pizza and when he saw me, he nearly choked on it and wiped his face clean.

"Esme! Hey!" Joey said smiling at me. Every time I see him smile it makes me feel so much better. "What took you so long to come over?" Joey asked me jokingly.

"I had to go see my dad for some lame and stupid stuff." I told them as I took a seat next to Joey. We were playing bored games for an hour until my cellphone went off. I really didn't feel like dealing with my dad again but I picked up anyway.

"Hello?" I talked on the phone and excused myself to the hallway.

"Esme! Where are you? You're father and I are worried!" My mom had a tendency to overact sometimes.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm at my friend's house so I'm on my way now." I told then hung up my phone and came back into the room. "Sorry but it's time for me to head home." I told them. Joey got up from his place.

"Same for me too, I'll see you later Yuge." Joey said as we walked out. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Joey asked me.

"Sure, I don't know Domino too well to walk by myself." I told as we started walking together. It felt nice walking with Joey, the peacefulness and calmness was great.

"So where are you from Esme?" Joey asked me.

"France, I moved here because my dad wanted to expand his company." I told him.

"Wait! Your last name is Yuminaga right?" Joey asked me surprised.

"Yeah, my dad is the president of Yuminaga. I hope you don't see any differently Joey." I told him hoping he wouldn't see me as a rich brat. Joey wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I knew you were different, I took one look at you and I knew you came from a rich family. The thing that surprised me was you were stuck up like Kaiba. You were normal like everyone else." Joey told me. We made it to my house and Joey had to have been amazed by it.

"Wow, Esme this is huge!" Joey said.

"I said the same thing when I saw it, I'll see you tomorrow Joey." I said to him as I gave him a quick hug and went inside. As soon as I shut the door and turned around, I saw my parents were there waiting on me. My dad was the one who got up from his chair.

"Esme Yuminaga, do you have any idea how worried we were?" My dad said messaging his temples.

"I needed some time to think about what happened today in your office. How could you do this to me? I'm your only daughter!" I shouted highly upset with him.

"Because I am your father! If you refuse this agreement then you forfeit your right to inherit the company!" My father shouted at me. He never threaten to take away my ownership of the company before. I had tears in eyes so I ran quickly up to my room. I cried my eyes out until I fell asleep.

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up. I didn't want to face my dad right now. I did my routine, changed into my uniform and ran out the house quickly. As I made it just close to the corner of the street, a black limo pulled up beside me. I kept walking but the limo continued to stay next to me. The window rolled down revealing Kaiba's face.

"What do you want Kaiba?" I asked him not in the mood to deal with him. He had that infamous smirk on his face.

"Now Esme, I don't that anyway to speak to your husband." Kaiba said calmly. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You are NOT my husband! I'm not marrying you even if I was about to die!" I told him.

"Just face it, you will. You have no other options so suck it up." Kaiba said not phrased by my comment what so ever.

"Get away from me." I told him and resumed walking but the limo followed me anyway.

"Get in, we're riding to school together." Kaiba said as I ignored him, I could see the look on his face meant he was getting aggravated.

"I'm not walking with you. So goodbye." I said and started walking faster. The limo stopped and Kaiba got out and grabbed me by the wrist. I struggled to get loose from him.

"Let go of me you jerk!" I screamed but he put his hand over my mouth to silence me. I continued to struggle as he threw me in the limo and speed off very quickly.

"Why are you complaining so much? No wonder your father said you acted like a child." Kaiba said as I was sitting far away from him.

"You have no right calling me a child, first off you don't even know me!" I told him ready to get out of the limo. We arrived at the school and I immediately ran out the limo before Kaiba grabbed me again.

"Let me go!" I told him hitting him against the chest. Kaiba didn't care.

"Esme, you're going to have to learn how to be obedient." Kaiba said to me. Who the hell does he think he is!

"I am not a dog, jerk." I continue to get away from him.

"Rich boy! Let Esme go!" Kaiba and I looked in the direction of that voice, I was so glad to see Joey.

"Stay out of this mutt, this is between me and Esme." Kaiba told him as I broke free from him and ran to Joey for safety.

"Come on Esme, let's get out of here." Joey said as Kaiba looked very pissed off. As we made it inside I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much for helping me Joey." I thanked him.

"No problem, Kaiba makes me mad too. What were you two yelling about?" Joey asked me as we hung out.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." I told him looking down at my fingers.

"Well when you feel like telling me, I'm here for you Esme." Joey said wrapping his arm around my shoulder comforting me. I wish I could tell Joey what's going on but for right now, I don't want to ruin this moment with him.

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
